The'Am ni Kiite Mite!
by Mitsuko Kei
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, Seorang Gadis SMA biasa yang merupakan Reinkarnasi dari Hikari No Miko yang bertugas melindungi Dunia dari kegelapan. Mampukah Hinata dan para Reinkarnasi 4 Dewa melawan Sang Raja Kegelapan Yami No Ou? /"Apakah kau bisa menyukaiku Naruto-kun? , "Kita lihat saja nanti." , "Brengsek! kau apakan Hinata?" , "aku bersumpah demi nama Bulan, kita akan terus bersama Hinata!"
1. Chapter 1

**Waning : Bahasa amburadul, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer : All Naruto chara is Belong To Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **DLDR!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hinata POV**

Pertama kali bertemu denganmu, jantungku berdebar kencang. Hatiku berkata kalau _"Orang ini adalah Pasangan Hidupku!"_

 **Normal POV**

"Tunggu! Tunggu Naruto-kun! jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak sang gadis a.k.a Hinata Hyuuga.

"Urusai Hinata! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut begini! bikin malu saja" jawab Naruto dengan nada kekesalan disana. "ini masih pukul 6, terlalu pagi untuk berangkat Sekolah. kalau aku kan memang ada latihan sepak bola!"

"Tapi kan aku ingin lihat kamu latihan.. Naruto-kun keren sekali kalau sedang main bola"

 _'Twich'_

muncul tanda perempatan didahi Naruto saat dia mendengar jawaban polos nan menyebalkan milik sang Heiress Hyuuga itu. ditambah lagi dengan mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba berbinar seperti itu, membuat mood Naruto hilang seketika.

.

.

.

 _'SRET..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Lebih baik pergi" batin Naruto_

"Ahh! Tunggu Naruto-kun.." "Hari ini Naruto-kun tidak boleh melangkah ke arah Selatan, nanti bisa kena Sial!" peringat Hinata karena dia selalu meramal keberuntungan Naruto setiap hari dengan diagram fengshui nya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas "Lagi-lagi kau dan celotehan Fengshui-Mu itu. aku tidak percaya Hinata." Naruto tetap berjalan kearah Selatan. arah yang memang menanti kesialannya pagi ini.

"Tunggu, ini bukan omong kosong! Fengshui itu bisa mengubah peruntungan dengan ilmu lingkungan." Hinata tetap memperingati walau diacuhkan oleh Naruto. "Bodo ahh, setiap pagi ceramah tentang Fengshui terus."

 _'Ngokk.. Ngikk.. Ngekk.. NGEK?'_

 _PUP GUK-GUK pun mendarat indah di sepatu Naruto. ( $!?)_

 _"Huaaaaaa... Menjijikannn... padahal sepatu baru nihh!"_ teriak sang Tunggal Namikaze.

"Hiii Naruto-kun nginjak Pup.."

'JEBURR'

 _(Kenapa lagi Naruto-kun? Hihihi..)_

 _Kaki Naruto nyemplung ke got ternyata.. Rasakan kau Naruto.. berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkan Hinata-chan ku yang manis._

 _(AUTHOR TERTAWA NISTA)_

 _~Konoha High School~_

"Heii kau anak kelas 1, hari ini kalian harus latihan lebih berat! Cepat lari keliling lapangan 5x!" "Jangan loyo begitu! mau lari sampai kapan Hah?" Teriak sang pemuda yang baru saja terkena sial.

Hinata yang sedang melihat Naruto latihan hanya bisa bergidik ngeri "Naruto-kun nyeremin deh" gumam Hinata.

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga Sakura "Wah, kelihatannya Naruto lagi bete ya.." ujar sang Haruno Sakura. sontak membuat Hinata menengok ke samping wajahnya "Eh, Sakura-chan.. klub atletik sedang latihan pagi juga ya? Hehehe" Hinata hanya nyengir kuda karena ketahuan sedang mengintip Naruto latihan.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Hinata? bikin marah Naruto lagi ya?" tanya sakura dengan muka yang sengaja dibuat meremehkan. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan memalingkan muka.

.

.

 _'Tidak lama kemudian'_

 _._

 _._

"Gyahahaha... Sepatunya nginjak Pup guk-guk, terus kecebur got? Kasian amat!" Sakura tertawa terbahak sambil memukul-mukul tanah. "Pa..padahal aku sudah memperingatkan Dia!" "Aku bilang hari ini dia tidak boleh jalan ke arah Selatan. Kalau dia menurut, pasti tidak akan seperti ini." ujar Hinata dengan nada lesu.

"yah memang begitulah si Naruto."

"Tapi.. entah kenapa Naruto-kun begitu benci pada ilmu Fengshui.. padahal aku berharap Naruto-kun bisa menyukainya walau pun cuma sedikit. itu sebabnya aku selalu berbicara tentang fengshui kepadanya setiap hari." Menghela nafas lelah sejenak sebelum Hinata menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya sendiri. Sakura hanya memandang Hinata sejenak sebelum memeluk sahabat Indigo nya itu.

"Malangnya nasibmu Hinata. daripada mengekori Naruto terus, lebih baik main denganku?" hibur sang Haruno.

"Apa enaknya main denganmu!"

 _'Naruto Tangkap!'_

 _'Oke'_

Hinata sontak melihat Naruto yang masih berlatih.

' _Deesshh..' (bolapun masuk kedalam gawang saat Naruto berhasil mencetak gol.)_

Kembali Hinata memperhatikan Naruto "Naruto-kun, tak tahukah kamu.. Saat kamu bermain bola, tubuhmu dikelilingi aura berkilauan. Indah sekali." Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

~Dikelas XI-C~

"Hari ini sudah lihat HomePage The'Am belum?" tampak teman-teman perempuan Hinata sedang bergosip ria di pojokan belakang kelas. "Wah, sudah dong. warna keberuntunganku hari ini biru!" "Aku pakai jepitan rambut warna biru, Eh tadi pagi papasan sama Yamada!" "Oh ya? hebat betul"

(Padahal mah emang lagi kebetulan aja keles!)

"Ramalan fengshui The'Am memang jitu ya? semua anak kelas kita rajin mampir je Homepage nya." ujar si gadis bubble gum. "Wah, Tou-sanmu bakal terdesak nih. tiba-tiba muncul saingan master fengshui yang lihai." Lanjut Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata.

( _The'Am adalah seorang ahli Fengshui misterius. Tak seorangpun tahu seperti apa wujudnya. tapi dari berita yang beredar, ramalannya memang terkenal jitu. makanya jangan heran kalau banyak sekali gadis yang setia mengunjungi situs ramalannya setiap hari.)_

"Tak kusangka kemunculannya bisa begitu menggemparkan. bahkan ayahku yang seorang ahli Fengshui juga cukup kelabakan." batin Hinata

 _(Hiashi juga adalah seorang peramal fengshui yang terkenal di Konoha saat itu.)_

"Hinata, Sakura! Dengar! kemarin aku pergi ke shooting acara Tv, Eh aku terpilih jadi partner cowok yang kusukai dalam Love Love Game!" cerita Ino panjang lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

( _Sama-sama memeluk balon, terus meledak deh :3)_

"Ehh, yang bener ino-chan?" tanya Hinata "Iya, aku ikutin saran The'Am untuk memasukan foto cowok yang kusukai kedalam amplop warna pink. Nasihat The'am memang jitu. bahagianya seperti dalam mimpi!" jerit ino sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"Sebegitu hebatnyakah... The'Am itu?" tanyaku dalam hati.

~ To Be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Sebelumnya_**

"Hinata, Sakura! Dengar! kemarin aku pergi ke shooting acara Tv, Eh aku terpilih jadi partner cowok yang kusukai dalam Love Love Game!" cerita Ino panjang lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

(Sama-sama memeluk balon, terus meledak deh :3)

"Ehh, yang bener ino-chan?" tanya Hinata "Iya, aku ikutin saran The'Am untuk memasukan foto cowok yang kusukai kedalam amplop warna pink. Nasihat The'am memang jitu. bahagianya seperti dalam mimpi!" jerit ino sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"Sebegitu hebatnyakah... The'Am itu?" tanyaku dalam hati.

 **Chapter 2** **.** **.** **.**

~Kediaman Hyuuga~

"Tadaima." ujar Hinata saat membuka pintu rumahnya

"Okaeri Hina-chan." jawab sang ibu Hyuuga Hikari

"Wah Nee-chan sudah pulang!" sorak Hanabi senang saat melihat kakaknya sudah pulang.

"Ah, iya Hana-chan" sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada adik manisnya.

"Hinata kenapa kau sendiri saja? sekali-kali ajaklah teman-teman mu kesini. Tou-san ingin mempromosikan barang-barang Fengshui milik Tou-san kepada temanmu." bisik sang Ayah kepada putri sulungnya.

"Apa?" mulut Hinata mengangga dengan tidak elitnya "Aku tidak mau membujuk teman-temanku agar membeli barang Fengshui jelek ini! Ramalan Tou-san kan tidak ada yang jitu!"

"Apa kau bilang? tidak ada yang jitu katamu?" teriak sang kepala keluarga

"memang benar kok! sekarang yang namanya The Amethys sedang terkenal disekolah karena ramalan nya yang jitu! sudahlah, aku ingin kekamar ku." tak mau kalah dari sang ayah, Hinatapun ikut berteriak sambil berlari kelantai 2 untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

 _'KREKK'_

"Aku pulang Kura-chan.. hari ini kau tidak nakal kan?" tanyanya pada sang kucing peliharaan yang diberi nama Kurama.

"Sudah pulang, hey The'Am?"

 _'Dhegg'_ Hinata langsung menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu. "Ni..Nii-san" gagap Hinata

 _'Drap..drap.. drap'_

Hinata berlari kearah sang kakak laki-lakinya dan langsung membekap mulutnya itu "Jangan panggil aku The'Am di rumah! nanti yang lain bisa dengar!" seru sang adik dengan nada merajuk.

 _"Betul, sesungguhnya akulah si The'Amethys itu. aku mecoba menguji kemampuan ilmu Fengshui yang kumiliki dengan membuka Homepage bersama Kakakku Neji, setengah tahun yang lalu. itulah sebabnya mengapa hanya kakak yang mengetahui identitasku sebagai The Amethys."_

"Tou-san pasti sama sekali tak akan menyangka kalau saingan beratnya adalah putrinya sendiri. dia pasti mengira yang namanya The'Am itu bapak-bapak, Hahaha" ujar sang sulung Hyuuga.

"Tapi Tou-san kasihan juga loh, akhir-akhir ini bisnis Fengshui nya menurun." sahut Hinata dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat sedih.

"Ka.. Kasihan katamu?" perempatan tiba-tiba saja muncul didahi Neji tanpa sebab. "Apanya yang mesti dikasihani? Ramalan nya juga asal-asalan begitu! Sudah tau master Fengshui, malah menamai anaknya Neji. bikin sakit hati saja! Selama 16 tahun ini, teman-teman selalu memanggilku NEnek JIngkrak. Apa-apaan itu!" umpat Neji dengan jengkel sambil mengotak-atik komputer Hinata.

 _'CTINK..'_

 _"Sesuai dengan saran The'Am, kemarin aku mengganti bed coverku dengan warna pink. ternyata hari ini dia mengajakku kencan! Terima kasih The'Am - Dari: Mika"_

"Syukurlah, sepertinya semua berjalan lancar!" ujar Hinata dengan muka yang berbinar- binar saat membaca email dari salah satu pelanggannya.

"Sebaliknya, peruntunganmu dibidang asmara sama sekali tidak lancar Hinata. padahal cowok yang kau sukai tinggal bersebelahan denganmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa." cibir sang kakak.

 _'Wushhh...'_

 _"kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merinding?" batin Neji_

"Huaaa.. Nii-san jahat! selalu memperolok aku!" Omel Hinata sembari memukul kencang punggung Neji.

 _(Ternyata yang membuat Neji merinding tadi adalah aura Hinata yang gelap karena di olok oleh dirinya. Hahaha)_

 _"Aku sendiri rasanya tak percaya. peruntunganku dalam hal keuangan dan pelajaran terus membaik. tapi untuk percintaan ini, tak kunjung ada kemajuan selama 2 tahun. Naruto-kun, kapan kau membalas perasaanku?"_ batin Hinata sedih sambil menatap jendela kamar Naruto yang masih gelap.

"Yang semangat dong The'Am, kau harus tetap berusaha. Demi masa depan yang lebih baik untuk dirimu, Naruto, dan yang lainnya!" ucap Neji dengan semangat

"Yosh, baiklah! aku akan berjuang!" teriak Hinata tak kalah semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan nya keudara.

"Nah, gitu dong. yasudah, aku kekamar ku dulu ya. jaa" ucap Neji dan langsung keluar dari kamar Hinata.

 _'Kekuatan ini tiba-tiba muncul saat aku berumur 3 tahun. dan sampai sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caranya memperbaiki peruntungan dengan mengubah keadaan sekitar dengan menggunakan ilmu Fengshui. Mari kita Ubah.. agar semuanya berbahagia.."_ _Hinatapun mulai meramal dengan diagram fengshui nya. tapi tiba-tiba.._

 _'SRETT'_

 _(?!)_

"A..Apa? Perasaan apa ini? Ke..Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tak enak?" gumam Hinata was-was..

 **~Keesokan harinya~**

"Jaga ditengah!"teriak Naruto saat sedang latihan sepak bola.

 _'Gara-gara ramalan kemarin, seharian ini aku jadi merasa tidak tenang. sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu_. _Apa mungkin cuma perasaanku saja? padahal kan The Amethys jago meramal"_ gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Hinata yang sedari tadi memang sibuk melamun, malah berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Hingga...

 _'SHIUUTT'_

"Hinata! awas bahaya!"

"Eh?" Hinata yang mendengar namanya diteriakan oleh Naruto dari tengah lapangan hanya menoleh dengan tampang bingung. tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba bola yang ditendang Naruto tadi sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

 _Dan.. Binggo!_

 _'BUAGGHH'_

 _Bola itupun mendarat indah di wajah sang putri Sulung Hyuuga._

"Ya ampun.. jadi ternyata ini.. yang menjadi firasat burukku kemarin?" pikir Hinata sebelum jatuh pingsan.

 _'Tap..Tap..'_

Hinata secara perlahan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Naruto.

"Huwaaaa... Na..Naruto-kun! Kenapa aku bisa ada diatas punggungmu?" Hinata berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Naruto yang diwariskan dari sang ayah.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dikupingku!" Kesal Naruto "Tadi kau pingsan kena bola tendanganku. Maaf, aku tak sengaja. kau tak apa kan?" ujar Naruto pelan

"uhm.. aku tak apa" sahut Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukkan nya dileher Naruto.

"Dulu juga pernah terjadi seperti ini. waktu itu aku kena bola tendangan Naruto. aku menangis, lalu kan setengah mati menggedongku pulang kerumah. saat itu.. aku yakin, Naruto-kun lah yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidupku. mulai hari itulah aku selalu..."

"Begitu ya?" Potong Naruto cepat dan menurunkan Hinata dari gendongan nya, lalu berbalik menatap intens mata amethys milik Hinata. membuat Hinata bingung sekaligus takut karena Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya takdir. Hidup itu ditentukan oleh diri sendiri, bukan takdir!"

 _'Aura Naruto-kun terlihat sangat gelap dan menyeramkan'_ Batin Hinata

"karena takdir itu bisa diubah dengan kerja keras dan perjuangan kita. itu sebabnya aku tidak akan percaya dengan segala macam fengshui dan nasib yang selalu kau ocehkan itu!" Lanjut Naruto dan segera berbalik pergi menjauhi Hinata. entah kenapa tiba-tiba emosinya meluap karena mendengar Hinata membicarakan soal takdir.

Setelah Hinata tiba dirumah, dia langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. entah kenapa dia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi

 _'Kenapa Aura Naruto-kun bisa menakutkan seperti tadi ya? padahal biasanya indah berkilauan."_

 _.  
_

 _._

 _'Meoww..meoww'_

 _._

 _._

 _'Ctikk..ctikk'_

"Kurama! Jangan main-main dengan komputerku!" maki Hinata pada kucing peliharaannya karena sudah tidak sopan bermain dengan tikus peliharaan komputernya _(biasa dipanggil mouse)._ Saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Email masuk yang sudah terbuka karena perbuatan kurama tadi, tiba-tiba dirinya tersentak dan membeku ditempat.

 _ **"Selamat siang The'Am. Ah, apa sebaiknya kupanggil Hyuuga Hinata?"**_

"Ahh.. apa-apaan ini?" batin Hinata gemetar

 ** _"Aku sudah tahu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. sebentar lagi kita pasti akan bertemu, jadi persiapkan dirimu. -Dari : Pasangan Hidupmu"_**

"Huaa... apa maksud nya orang ini?" Hinata mencak-mencak sembari menggeram frustasi karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengaku menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

~ To Be Continued ~


	3. Chapter 3

Konbawa minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Fanny yang Gaje ini hahah.. buat yang sudah follow dan review cerita ini terima kasih banyak. aku senang banget karena dengan begitu aku punya teman yang bisa memotivasi aku buat lanjutin fiction ini. Gomen teman-teman kalau alur nya jelek, atau masalah yang lain. maklum baru belajar bikin fanfic nih.. okey, daripada banyak ngomong mending kita lanjut.

HAPPY READING GUYS!

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya.._**

 **"Selamat siang The'Am. Ah, apa sebaiknya kupanggil Hyuuga Hinata?"**

"Ahh.. apa-apaan ini?" batin Hinata

 **"Aku sudah tahu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu, jadi persiapkan dirimu. -Dari : Pasangan Hidupmu"**

"Huaa... apa maksud nya orang ini??" Hinata mencak-mencak sembari menggeram frustasi karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengaku menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Chapter 3

 _"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa bisa ada yang tahu? padahal dirumah ataupun disekolah aku selalu berusaha agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini The Amethys."_ Pagi yang ribut memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk sekolah KHS ini. terlebih lagi yang menjadi sumber keributan itu adalah kelas XI-C karena sang wali kelas yang sering terlambat masuk karena tersesat entah dimana. kalau kita lihat keadaan kelas itu, banyak berbagai macam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. dari yang tertidur lelap di atas meja nya, ada yang sibuk dengan camilan keripik kentang nya, bergosip ria, sampai yang melamun sendiri pun ada. Namun tiba-tiba kelas mendadak hening setelah terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka."Yo minna, maaf sensei agak terlambat. tadi sensei sempat tersesat di..."

"Ya.. ya kami tahu, sensei tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan karena sensei selalu membaca buku yang menyesatkan itu." potong Ino sarkatis sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang oleh Kakashi..

"Haha Gomen ne. baiklah, sensei mau memberi tahu kalian kalau 2 minggu lagi kita akan pergi Darmawisata. hari ini kita akan putuskan mau pergi kemana." ucap Kakashi.

Seketika keadaan kelas menjadi ricuh kembali karena semua murid saling mengajukan tempat untuk tujuan Darmawisata itu. Disaat murid yang lain sibuk berdiskusi tetang Darmawisata, lain hal nya dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam merenung karena memikirkan isi email yang dia baca semalam.

"Hah, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? aku yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu identitasku selain kakak. atau memang kakak yang memberitahu orang-orang? Hwaa, tidak mungkin" Rancau Hinata dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"ta.."

"nata..."

"Hinataaa!!"

"Kyaa.. Sakura-chan! kau mengagetkan ku" ucap Hinata kaget sembari mengusap telinga nya.

"Habisnya, daritadi aku panggil tapi kau tetap melamun terus. ada apa?" tanya sakura

"Gomen Sakura-chan. aku tidak apa-apa" Sahut Hinata lalu menundukkan kepala nya.

"Hontou? kau mencurigakan ne Hinata-chan. disaat yang lain sibuk membicarakan Darmawisata, kau malah sibuk melamun." dengus Sakura kesal

"Wah, jadi perempuan nya hanya kita bertiga ya?" celetuk ino yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping sakura

"Hah? kita bertiga?" beo Hinata bingung

" _huft.._ sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkan nya." ujar sakura lemas

"Kakashi Sensei tadi sudah membagi kelompok untuk Darmawisatanya. dan kita bertiga akan 1 kelompok dengan Naruto dan Lee." sahut ino

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias "yey, kalau begitu aku akan berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun terus" teriak Hinata dalam hati

"ya, begitulah" jawab ino dan sakura serempak sambil mengendik kan bahu.

Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat pukul 5 sore, yang berarti kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir. siswa siswi KHS segera membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan mulai meninggalkan kelas. begitu juga dengan si Indigo yang sangat bersemangat pulang karena mendengar kabar kalau dia akan satu kelompok dengan Naruto.

"Tadaima!" teriak Hinata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya cukup keras.

"astaga Hinata, kau mengagetkan Tou-san. Okaeri Hinata" sahut Hiashi sambil mengelus dada nya karena kaget

"Hei Hinata Tou-san punya sesuatu untukmu" lanjut hiashi

"apa itu tou-san?" ujar Hinata penasaran dengan memasang wajah polos.

"ini dia.." Hiashi mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas nya dan memberikan Hinata sebuah patung kelinci kecil berwarna pink.

"jika dipajang di kamar tidur menghadap ke arah timur, maka patung ini akan membawa keberuntungan. pasti lebih ampuh dari ramalan The Amethys itu!" jelas Hiashi dengan wajah yang dibuat cool.

" tapi jangan pajang patung ini menghadap ke arah barat daya, Tou-san merasakan kalau bulan ini arah barat daya berarti bencana bagimu." ujar Hiashi dengan serius.

"Ha'i"

 _Hinata's Room_ "Begitu ya, jadi bulan ini peruntunganku akan buruk kalau menghadap barat daya" gumam Hinata

"Tung..Tunggu dulu.. arah barat daya Tokyo itu kan.. Hwaa.. Tuhkan benar, arah barat daya kan tempat untuk Darmawisata sekolah! aduh aku jadi gelisah begini." jerit Hinata histeris

"lebih baik lihat diagram fengshui saja. Acara Darmawisata ini harus berjalan lancar! aku sudah satu kelompok dengan Naruto-kun, aku kan ingin terus bersamanya disana nanti" batin Hinata

 _SRINGG_

 _"Ada bencana di arah barat daya! BAHAYA!"_ _WUUSH_ _KREKK..._ tiba-tiba saja datang angin kencang yang membuat jendela kamar Hinata terbuka lebar hingga.. _PRANGG!!_

patung yang diberikan Hiashi tadi sudah berhamburan di lantai karena angin tersebut.

 _"bahaya.. arah barat daya akan ada bencana!"_ Bisikan peringatan akan bahaya tersebut terus terdengar ditelinga Hinata hingga membuat si empu nya merinding karena takut. sedang serius memikirkan peringatan bahaya itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terbang melewati wajah nya. sontak itu membuat Hinata terpekik kaget hingga jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kyaa!!" teriak Hinata. sedikit menoleh ke arah kanan, Hinata menemukan sekotak stick coklat "Apa ini.. stick coklat? bikin kaget saja."

"Hoi Hinata.. kenapa kau bengong begitu?" ujar sang pemuda pirang lewat jendela kamar nya. ya, jendela kamar Hinata dan Naruto memang saling berhadapan.

"eh, Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata dengan muka yang sedikit merona

"itu tadi aku dapat dari kaa-san nya Chouji. tapi karena aku tidak suka makanan manis jadi itu untuk mu saja." ujar Naruto

"eh, beneran nih? arigatou Naruto-kun" "tadi dikelas aku, ino dan Sakura-chan sudah merancang acara untuk Darmawisata nanti."

"Souka, ngomong-ngomong Sakura cukup terkenal ya disekolah. sepertinya banyak cowok yang mau satu kelompok dengan nya." ujar Naruto santai sambil memangku dagunya di telapak tangan.

"Habis, Sakura-chan memang cantik sih. banyak yang suka padanya. tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik untuk pacaran." balas Hinata seraya memakan stick coklat yang diberikan Naruto tadi."

"Kau sendiri. kenapa mengejar aku terus." ucap Naruto kemudian memalingkan muka.

"eh, Ke.. kenapa mendadak bertanya seperti itu? I.. itu kan.." ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang se merah buah tomat.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menyukai gadis lain?" potong Naruto cepat.

 _Brraakk_ Coklat yang sedang dipegang Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh kelantai. mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu entah kenapa tubuh Hinata terasa lemas, nafasnya pun terasa sesak. seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkram kuat dadanya.

"Heh, itu cuma seandainya, aku bilang kan cuma seandainya. Sudah dulu ya." pamit Naruto dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung di depa jendela kamar nya.

 _2 minggu kemudian.._ _"aduh, Tenang Hinata. semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."_ ujar Hinata dalam hati. saat Hinata menoleh ke samping Kiri, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang memandangi Sakura. karena merasa ada yang Memperhatikan, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan benar saja Hinata yang tengah memandangi nya.

"Mau?" ujar Naruto seraya menawarkan sekotak stick coklat yang dia dapat tadi dari Chouji.

"Mau..mau" dengan muka yang berbinar Hinata bersiap untuk mengambil stick coklat itu. Tapi..

 _Meoww.._ _"Eh.."_ Pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

 _Meoww.._

Suara itu terdengar lagi. mereka berdua pun terdiam, sampai ada sesuatu yang berbulu dan berwarna orange menyembul dari sisi tas selempang Hinata yang terbuka.

 _Drapp.. Drapp_ Hinata langsung berlari ke toilet mengacuhkan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil diri nya.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya! kenapa Kurama bisa masuk kedalam tasku? bahkan bekal makan siangku kau makan semua!" pekik Hinata frustasi, karena diacara Darmawisata ini dilarang membawa peliharaan.

helaan nafaspun terdengar dari gadis manis bersurai indigo ini. setelah sedikit mengajak Kurama berbicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara anak perempuan yang sedang menyebut nama The Amethys.

"Hei, The'Am bilang besok adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengutarakan perasaan!" ujar seorang gadis

"bagaimana kalau besok malam kau panggil dia, dan nyatakan perasaanmu" jawab gadis yang lainnya

 _"wah, betul juga ya.. acara Darmawisata adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai. kan bisa sama-sama seharian."_ gumam Hinata. karena terlalu serius berfikir, Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Kurama sudah meloncat turun dari closet dan keluar dari bawah pintu toilet entah kemana.

 _PIP..PIP_ _"Ada gadis yang kusukai. tapi aku tak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaanku, karena dia sangat populer."_ "Eh, tumben ada email dari cowok. kira-kira dari siapa ya Kurama?" ujar Hinata setelah membaca isi dari email tadi.

"Kurama? Hei, Kurama! Huaaa... Kurama kok hilang!" pekik Hinata histeris karena Kurama sudah tidak ada diatas closet toilet. Hinata langsung memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam tas dan membuka pintu toilet. tapi setelah pintu toilet terbuka, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang mengetik di layar Smartphone nya.

"Mungkinkah Naruto-kun yang mengirim email tadi?" Batin Hinata.

~To be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo semua.. ketemu lagi sama Fanny yang lelet ini hahaha.. tadinya males banget update lagi, tapi berhubung ada reviews penyemangat buat update, jadi aku langsung update lagi. arigatou minna :)

oke, kita langsung saja ya

.

.

.

 **The'Am ni Kiitemite**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typos, OOC sekali, Gaje dah pokoknya, alur gajelas (kadang cepet kadang lambat), EYD**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

 **DLDR!**

.

.

.

"Kurama? Hei, Kurama! Huaaa... Kurama kok hilang!" pekik Hinata histeris karena Kurama sudah tidak ada diatas closet toilet. Hinata langsung memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam tas dan membuka pintu toilet. tapi setelah pintu toilet terbuka, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang mengetik di layar Smartphone nya.

"Mungkinkah Naruto-kun yang mengirim email tadi?" Batin Hinata.

 **Chapter 4** _"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Naruto-kun yang mengirim email tadi! aku tidak percaya!"_ teriak Hinata dalam hati dan mukanya pun berubah merah karena tidak percaya.

 _Grepp_

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan HPmu itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menarik-narik kemeja Naruto.

menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengusap wajahnya "itu bukan urusanmu Hinata. ngomong-ngomong dimana Kurama"

"Eh?" respon Hinata dengan mulut menganga sebelum lalat-

"Huaaaaa.. Dimana Kurama Naruto-kun? apa kau melihatnya?"

"Heh, mana kutahu. kan tadi kau membawanya ke toilet."

"Dia hilang Naruto-kun"

"Apa?" pekik Naruto kaget "ya sudah, ayo kita berpencar untuk mencari!" perintah Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata untuk mencari Kurama.

 **Setelah 30 menit berlalu.** "aku sudah lihat sampai ke gerbong depan tapi tidak ketemu? bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hinata sebagai jawaban.

"susah juga ya, kucing kan lincah bisa lompat kemana-mana. peliharaan sama saja dengan majikan nya. Ngerepotin orang" ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks, ternyata memang benar aku tidak boleh pergi ke arah barat daya." ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

' _Twich'_ _BUKK_ "Itaii" teriak Hinata sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa malah nangis sih!" bentak sang pemuda "ayo sini.." lanjut Naruto lalu mengamit jemari tangan Hinata.

"ehh, Ma..Mau kemana?" tanya sang gadis

"kita umum kan keseluruh gerbong."

"ehh.. tapi nanti sensei akan marah.." bantah Hinata.

"Kalau pun sensei marah, biar kita di marahi bersama" ujar Naruto tenang. dan jawaban itu sontak membuat muka Hinata memerah.

 _"Walaupun terkadang Naruto-kun bersikap dingin kepadaku, tapi dia selalu ada saat aku kesusahan. itu sebab nya aku sangat menyukainya. Aishiteru Naruto-kun"_.

"wah, besok pasti seru! besok kita akan ke kuil Seimei. disana ada dewa tanah yang jago membuat masalah percintaan menjadi baik!" ujar gadis berkuncir poni tail bersemangat pada teman sekamarnya-Sakura dan Hinata.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari Sakura "hah, kau kelihatannya senang sekali Pig. sedangkan Hinata malah menyendiri di balkon kamar."

"yah, bagaimana lagi. sampai sekarang kucing nya masih belum ketemu"

 _'Twich'_

"sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, Kurama yang lucu itu pasti sudah diambil orang lain."

 _'Twich'_ _'Twich'_ _muka berubah merah, kepala mulai berasap, dan..._ "Apaan sih! teman sedang sedih bukannya dihibur, malah bicara yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Hinata didepan muka kedua sahabat nya dengan tampang yang tidak bersahabat, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tidak Hyuuga Hinata sekali.

"pokoknya hari ini aku mau minum teh sampai mabuk! kalian berdua harus menemani ku bergadang sampai pagi!" perintah sang Hyuuga yang membuat dua sahabat beda warna nya bergidik ngeri.

"sabar Hinata, kita hanya bercanda kok. lagipula kita besok harus ke kuil Seimei, jadi kita harus tidur cepat." ucap Ino menenangkan dan menunjukkan majalah kuil Seimei berlambang bintang.

"oh iya Hinata-chan, hari ini pandanganku terhadap Naruto berubah. Dia rela dimarahi bersama denganmu oleh sensei karena Kurama kan?" tanya sang gadis musim semi.

"umm" gumam Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"ternyata dia tidak sejelek yang aku sangka selama ini. orang nya baik juga ya!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. "jadi kamu sekarang punya harapan dong?" lanjutnya yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"pokoknya selama acara darmawisata ini kau harus bisa merebut hati Naruto. besok kau harus berdoa pada dewa tanah ya Hinata!" ucap ino semangat.

" _iya juga ya, aku juga berpikir kalau aku bisa merebut hati Naruto-kun_. _Tapi.. tapi Naruto-kun sepertinya menyukai Sakura-chan. tidak.. tidak.. jangan dipikirkan Hinata. Lagipula belum tentu Naruto-kun yang mengirim email itu"_ "aku mandi duluan ya!" "iyaa" jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak _"Lagipula sebagai The Amethys, tugasku adalah membantu percintaan semua orang dengan Fengshui"_ batin Hinata seraya mengeluarkan diagram fengshui nya untuk meramal.

 _"Beritahukan Mereka, agar membeli jimat dan barang-barang lainnya ditempat yang bertanda bintang" inilah hasil dari ramalan Hinata kali ini untuk orang yang mengirimi nya email tadi pagi._ "heh, tempat yang ada tanda bintang nya?.. ah, aku ingat! aku baru saja melihatnya! Dikuil Seimei ya.." ujar Hinata lalu mengetikkan balasan untuk email masuk nya tadi pagi dan melanjutkan acara mandinya yang sempat tertunda.

Keesokan Harinya..

"hua asikk.. untung saja kita datang pagi! lihat tempat ramalan nya masih kosong!" teriak Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "ayo kita pergi! Sakura, Hinata!" lanjut Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura. yang ditarik hanya sibuk memejamkan mata karena masih mengantuk.

"kalian duluan saja deh" ujar Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Lho kenapa? padahal kan kita sudah susah payah datang kesini.." protes sang gadis pirang.

"Aku takut.. kalau hasil ramalan nya jelek.. nanti malah kepikiran. hehehe" jawab Hinata sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa hambar.

"payah ah, Hinata penakut" ujar Ino sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

 _"padahal aku juga ingin membeli jimat pelindung buat Naruto-kun. Tapi, dari kemarin kurama belum juga ketemu. pikiranku jadi kalut begini."_ Batin Hinata gelisah. akhirnya Hinata melangkah kan kakinya ke sebuah kuil yang khusus digunakan untuk berdoa. sampai di depan kuil, Hinata pun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian memejamkan mata.

"oh Kami-sama. kumohon semoga Kura-chan cepat ketemu.." ucap Hinata didalan doa nya.

"hoam.. ohayou"

 _Degg_ "bagaimana, Kurama sudah ketemu?"

"belum" jawab Hinata kepada sang pemuda pirang disebelahnya.

"gawat juga nih.." gumam Naruto pelan namun masih bisa didengar sang gadis disebelahnya.

"bisa ketemu gak ya? masa aku harus pulang tanpa kura-chan" lirih Hinata seraya menundukkan kepala nya dalam.

"Jangan menyerah seperti itu. percayalah dia pasti ketemu. ayo kita doa bersama!" ucap Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan nya lalu memejamkan mata untuk mulai berdoa kepada sang penjaga kuil. setelah selesai berdoa, Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tetap diam ditempat nya.

 _"Naruto-kun memang baik ya. meskipun terkadang agak kasar, tapi tetap saja aku menyukai- Ah tidak, tapi aku mencintainya"_ batin Hinata sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

 _"Kalau kuingat, sejak kecil Naruto-kun memang selalu mengandalkan diri sendiri, tak pernah bergantung pada siapapun. dia juga sama sekali tidak percaya Fengshui."_ batin Hinata. Namun sedetik kemudian mata Hinata membulat sampai ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya, mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya, nafasnya tercekat karena seorang Naruto yang seumur hidupnya tidak mempercayai ramalan, hari itu saat dikuil Seimei, dia membeli sebuah jimat yang berlambang bintang seperti saran Hinata sang The Amethys lewat balasan emailnya tadi yang entah untuk siapa.

"Ehh.. Naruto-kun beli jimat ya? kau inikan bukan tipe orang yg percaya dewa-dewaan." teriak Lee dengan Gaje nya.

"jangan ribut ah!" elak Naruto sambil menepis tangan Lee yang tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya.

 _"jadi ternyata benar ya? memang Naruto-kun yang mengirim email itu?"_ lirih Hinata pelan sembari mengusap air matanya yang turun lalu kemudian berjalan pergi sendiri tak tentu arah. yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Akhirnya setelah lumayan berjalan jauh entah kemana, Hinata berhenti disebuah jembatan, dimana dari atas jembatan itu Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan air yang mungkin bisa membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Namun sebenarnya Hinata hanya memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya itu. pikirannya menerawang jauh tentang sang pemuda pirang yang disukainya sejak kecil.

 _"selama ini aku sudah salah sangka ya?"_ batin Hinata sambil melihat foto dirinya dengan Naruto saat penerimaan murid baru dengan tersenyum masam. _"padahal aku yakin Naruto-kun adalah pasangan hidupku. meski aku ini The Amethys yang membantu percintaan banyak orang, percintaanku sendiri malah hancur lebur."_ gumam Hinata sembari menghela napas lelah.

 _Tapp...Tapp..._ _MEAOWWW!!_

"Ehh.. Miaow?"

 _BRUKK_.

 _SREETTT_ _._ _._ _._

"Huaaa... itu satu-satunya fotoku bersama Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata kaget karena fotonya terlepas dari tangannya dan terjun bebas kebawah jembatan itu.

tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menaikkan satu kakinya ke pembatas jembatan berniat menggapai foto itu, namun ternyata kakinya tergelincir.

"Awas Bahaya!!" teriak seorang pemuda sambil berlari mendekati Hinata yang hampir terjatuh dari pembatas jembatan itu.

 _"Kyaa..."_

 _GREPP_ _._ _._ "uhh.. ittai" desis sang pemuda pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar suara ringisan seseorang pun menengok kebelakang. kemudian dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah dikedua pipinya berada 20 centi dari wajahnya. sontak wajahnya pun memerah karena itu pertama kalinya bagi Hinata berada sedekat itu dengan seorang lelaki. Bahkan Narutopun tidak pernah berada sedekat itu dengan wajahnya.

"ah, hay.. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba!" ujarnya tepat saat Hinata memperhatikan wajah pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

~ To Be Continued ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya :

"uhh.. ittai" desis sang pemuda pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar suara ringisan seseorang pun menengok kebelakang. kemudian dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah dikedua pipinya berada 20 centi dari wajahnya. sontak wajahnya pun memerah karena itu pertama kalinya bagi Hinata berada sedekat itu dengan seorang lelaki. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak pernah berada sedekat itu dengan wajahnya.

"ah, hay.. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba!" ujarnya tepat saat Hinata memperhatikan wajah pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

 **The'Am ni Kiitemite**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typos, OOC sekali, Gaje dah pokoknya, alur gajelas (kadang cepet kadang lambat), EYD, kaya sinetron**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

 **DLDR!**

 **Inspired by Let's Ask Dr.Rin**

 **Chapter 5**

Wajah yang dihiasi tato berbentuk segitiga dikedua pipinya itu membuat sang pemuda terlihat lebih tampan dan manis menurut Hinata. rona merah yang sedari tadi belum hilang, kini semakin terlihat saat sang pemuda menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya dan tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari posisinya yang terlampau dekat dengan Hinata.

Namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama saat sang pemuda ~

Gyuutt...

"itte.." teriak Hinata karena tiba-tiba telinganya ditarik lumayan kencang oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau ini cari mati yah! dasar bodoh!" teriak Kiba tepat ditelinga Hinata. "ngapain kau gelantungan dipegangan jembatan itu! kalau tidak kutarik, kau pasti sudah kecebur! jadi orang jangan sembarangan gitu dong!" maki Kiba panjang lebar.

"Ngerti gak?" lanjut sang pemuda

"I.. iya" cicit Hinata pelan. dia sibuk mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung akibat teriakkan tak bertanggung jawab dari pemuda bertaring disebelahnya ini.

"Ah, baiklah.. aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu. tapi sepertinya kucing ini membuatmu kaget sampai hampir terjatuh seperti tadi. Ayo minta maaf." ujar Kiba seraya menunjukkan Kurama di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat kurama ada didepannya hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh sampai akhirnya dia berteriak cukup kencang,

"Kurama!"

"Eh.."

Sett..

"Kurama.. kamu Kurama kan?" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk dan mengusap bulu orange milik Kurama.

"Miaoww"

"kamu kemana aja sih! aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!" ujar Hinata lagi

"oh, jadi dia itu kucingmu ya?" tanya Kiba yang langsung mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

" Oh begitu. Syukurlah." gumam Kiba yang membuat Hinata kembali menolehkan kepalanya.

"waktu turun dari kerta kemarin, kucing ini menyusup kedalam tas dan menghabiskan semua bekalku." ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ehh?!"

"aku ingin membawanya pada polisi, tapi malah tersesat kesini."

"maaf telah membuatmu repot Kiba-san" ujar Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya

"tidak apa kok Uhm.."

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata cepat.

"ahh, iya Hinata-chan. ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kiba

"Aku sedang Dharmawisata Kiba-san. saat ini aku sedang jalan dengan grupku.." ucap Hinata bersemangat, sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai tersadar kalau~

"Hyaaa! kenapa aku bisa sampai disini sendirian?! mana teman-teman lainnya?" teriak Hinata panik sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan kiri secara cepat.

Kiba yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah bodoh karena tidak menyangka reaksi Hinata akan berlebihan seperti itu.

"Kau terpisah dari teman-temanmu ya?" tanya Kiba yang mendapat anggukan lagi dari Hinata.

"Nah sekarang kau mau kemana? kita pergi bersama ya!" usul sang pemuda.

"eh, tapi Kiba-san tidak sibuk?"

"Hahaha.. sebenarnya aku juga terpisah dari kelompok Darmawisataku Hinata-chan. tapi mungkin ada untungnya aku tersesat sekarang. aku jadi bisa bertemu Hinata-chan disini." ujar Kiba ceria.

BLUSHH

muka Hinata merona mendengar kata-kata sang pemuda bertato segitiga itu. ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata digoda seperti ini oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. berbeda dengan sang kakak yang menggoda dirinya hingga menimbulkan warna merah pada wajahnya karena kesal, tapi digoda oleh pemuda yang lumayan tampan ini membuat wajah Hinata sedikit merona karena merasa malu. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata lebih suka kalau Naruto yang menggodanya. bukan hanya wajahnya yang akan memerah, pasti Naruto akan mendapat bonus getaran jantungnya yang akan berdetak tak karuan. ya, hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa melakukan itu terhadap Hinata.

Tapi lamunan Hinata harus berhenti karena sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang merasa namanya diteraki oleh seseorang, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya.

Dibelakangnya, terlihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari kesana kesini karena tidak bisa menemukan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kau kemana saja, hah? semuanya sudah sibuk mencarimu tapi kau tidak kunjung ketemu!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Hinata. Naruto memang tipe cowo yang tenang dan cuek dengan sekitarnya. tapi entah kenapa, kalau itu berhubungan dengan Hinata, dia bisa lepas kendali seperti ini.

"Ma..maafkan aku." lirih Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang menunduk pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa Naruto tidak kunjung bicara lagi. matanya terbelalak kaget karena penyebab berhentinya Naruto bicara adalah Kiba yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan Hinata untuk melindunginya.

"Hoi, kau seharusnya tidak bicara kasar seperti itu pada perempuan." ucap Kiba memperingati. Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihat pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba menghalau dirinya dengan Hinata.

"kalian juga salah! masa ada teman yang hilang tapi sama sekali tak sadar." lanjut Kiba.

dengan raut wajah datar Naruto mulai menanggapi lelaki berisik itu "Siapa kau?"

Kiba yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum, Ah tidak. dia memang tersenyum, tapi Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Kiba lebih tepatnya menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaannya barusan.

"Khe.. siapa aku?" tanyanya sarkatis dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

 _SETT.._ _BRUK..._

"Aku adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama Hinata." tegas Kiba dengan Hinata yang sudah ada dipelukkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaa.. akhirnya update juga. maaf keterlambatannya semua.. karena pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk bikin males buat update juga. tapi aku gamau cerita ini jadi discontinue. jadi begini lah akhir nya.. yah apa adanya aja lah ya. kalo aku lagi bisa update yah aku update. jadi aku mohon kesabaran nya teman2 hihihi.. makasih loh yang sudah mau baca, follow bahkan review fic ini . aku terharu sekali.. terima kasih sekali lagi untuk dukungan nya.

Special Thanks to :

yang sudah review, faf fol fic ini

Cicikun ; Rea Kirisa ; Desi Rei Hime ; Itzhuma Hikkio ; Rind Senjuu ; Hellena Yuuki ; Salsun ; All Guest

Salam, Mitsuko Kei


	6. Chapter 6

**The'Am ni Kiitemite**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typos, OOC sekali, Gaje dah pokoknya, alur gajelas (kadang cepet kadang lambat), EYD, kaya sinetron**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

 **DLDR!**

 **Inspired by Let's Ask**

"Aku adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama Hinata."

.

.

.

.

 _"Apa katanya? dia orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamaku?"_

"Ki.. Kiba-san.. kamu jangan bercanda." ucap Hinata.

"Hei, itu dia si Kiba!" "sedang apa kau disana Kiba? cepat kesini" ucap segerombolan pemuda yang ternyata teman sekelompok Kiba

Kiba hanya mengehela nafas lelah saat waktu kebersamaan nya dengan Hinata harus kandas begitu saja.

"Hah, ternyata cepat juga aku ditemukan ya." gumam Kiba kecewa. Saat dia kembali melihat Hinata, disaat itu juga Hinata ikut menoleh membuat kedua mata itu saling bertemu. beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam, akhirnya Kiba memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan tersenyum manis sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku blazernya.

"kalau kau ada waktu, kirim mail padaku ya. telepon ke ponselku juga boleh." ucap Kiba girang saat memberikan kartu namanya pada Hinata.

saat matanya bertabrakan dengan sang blue shappire didepan nya, Kiba menyeringai senang karena bisa merebut perhatian sang gadis indigo disebelahnya.

"sampai jumpa Hinata!" pamit Kiba Sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu.."

 _SREETT_

 _brett..brett..._

"tidak usah kirim mail atau pesan segala ke orang itu." ucap Naruto datar.

"Naruto-kun!"

"lagipula.. aku merasa dia orang yang berbahaya.."

"eh, berbahaya apanya?"

"sudahlah, itu tidak penting. sekarang kita harus cepat kembali, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu! dasar merepotkan." ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ma..maafkan aku! aku tahu aku sudah merepotkanmu Naruto-kun! tapi lihat apa yang kutemukan." teriak Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang memang sengaja dibuka.

"Kurama?"

"iya. Kiba-san yang menemukan Kurama saat turun dari kereta kemarin."

"benarkah dia?" ucap Naruto ragu.

Hinata mulai memejamkan mata sambil merasakan halusnya bulu Kurama di pipinya "iya, dia orang baik. saat aku tersesat tadi, dia bermaksud membantuku mencari kalian. kalau tidak ada dia, pasti aku sudah jatuh dari jembatan tadi. jadi sudah seharusnya aku mengirim mail dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah banyak merepotkannya."

"huh, kalau begitu aku yang salah ya?" ucap Naruto sarkatis sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "oh iya, aku lupa. dia kan orang yang akan jadi pacarmu." lanjut Naruto sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang terhenti karena teriakan Hinata tadi.

"Bu.. bukan begitu! dia cuma bercanda kok!" bantah Hinata.

"A..aku... aku sungguh ingin mendengar ucapan itu.. dari mulut seseorang yang lain. tapi sepertinya sudah tak ada harapan lagi... aku harus membuang impian itu jauh-jauh.."

mata Naruto terbelalak saat mendengar pernyataan menyerahnya Hinata itu.

"nah, itu dia Hinata!" "syukurlah, akhirnya ketemu juga!"

"kau ini kemana saja? kami sampai bingung mencarimu!" "jangan pergi sendirian begitu dong Hinata. untung ketemu. kalau tidak gimana?" omel Sakura dan Ino.

sedang sang tersangka hanya bisa nyengir tak berdosa "Hehehe.. Gomen Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"eh, itu kan Kurama! jadi sudah ketemu ya!"

Naruto hanya diam memandangi Hinata yang berbincang dengan Sakura dan Ino. entah kenapa dia jadi merasa aneh saat Hinata berkata seperti tadi kepadanya. ada rasa sesak dalam hatinya saat mendengar kalimat penyerahan Hinata seperti tadi.

 _"Kami-sama, apa aku sanggup melupakan Naruto-kun.. padahal sudah 10 tahun aku menyukainya.."_

"nah itu dia! itu batu yang ada ramalan cintanya!" teriak Ino girang dan menunjuk batu yang diyakininya bisa meramal masalah percintaan.

"Naruto, apa kau akan menempel harapanmu di batu ramalan itu juga?" goda sang gadis musim semi sambil menyikut lengan pemuda shappire di sebelahnya.

"haha kurasa tidak Sakura" ucap naruto sambil terkekeh kecil. Hinata yang memang sedang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya hanya bisa terdiam sedih. merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya Naruto menoleh kearah kanan, dan disitu matanya berpandangan dengan mata amethys milik sang gadis Indigo.

tak mau berlama bertatap muka dengan sang pujaan hati, Hinata lebih memilih memalingkan wajah yang mengundang kernyitan bingung dari sang pemuda yang selama ini juga diam-diam memperhatikan sang gadis dari jauh.

"minna, kalian harus berkumpul kembali disini pukul 4 ya!" jelas sang guru yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan memperhatikan buku sucinya itu.

"ya baik pak!" jawab semua muridnya serentak.

"wah tidak terasa ya besok kita sudah harus pulang." ucap gadis dengan rambut Pony-tail nya yang dikibas kekanan dan kekiri.

"hah, ternyata 3 hari 2 malam berlalu begitu saja." gumaman malas sang gadis bubble gum itu malah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian oleh pemuda setingkatnya.

"Hinata sudah satu grup dengan Naruto tapi belum ada kesempatan juga ya?" tanya sang gadis pirang dengan nada jahil.

"kasihan sekali kau Hinata. bahkan berfoto bersama pun kau tak sempat." lanjut Sakura yang disambut tawa geli dari Ino.

 _"Foto Bersama?"_ pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"ya ampun! aku lupa mengambil fotoku yang jatuh waktu itu!" cicit Hinata panik.

 _Drapp .. dapp_

 _"kumohon, semoga masih ada!"_ gumamnya.

 _Grepp_

"Hei, kau!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tasnya ditarik seseorang akhirnya menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "apa sih?" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata "Le..Lepaskan aku!" lanjut Hinata sembari menyentak kuat tali tas selempang nya yang ditarik Naruto tadi.

Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah Hinata yang menurutnya mulai bersikap aneh terhadapnya.

"nih, ini punyamu kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan tas kecil milik sang gadis Indigo itu.

"eh, kenapa bisa ada padamu?" pekik Hinata kaget.

"kemarin aku menemukannya tersangkut di dahan pohon sebrang sana." jelas Naruto.

"kok bisa ada dipohon ya? bukankah kemarin jatuh dari atas jembatan." gumam Hinata pelan sembari memeriksa foto penting miliknya di dalam tas itu.

"Lho? kok tidak ada?" ujar Hinata panik.

"ada apa?" "Naruto-kun fotonya! fotonya tidak ada! kau kemanakan fotonya" teriak Hinata sambil mengguncang pundak Naruto.

"aku mana tahu!" teriak Naruto lagi

"hwaa.. kemana? kenapa bisa hilang?" rancau Hinata. "padahal itu satu-satunya fotoku bersamamu Naruto-kun! itu foto yang sangat penting bagiku! padahal mungkin seumur hidup tidak akan bisa foto bareng lagi" ujar Hinata dengan muka yang hampir menangis.

Naruto merasa sedikit geram mendengar rancauan Hinata yang tidak jelas itu "sudahlah!" bentak Naruto

 _Sett.. GREPP_

 _CKLIKK_

Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"nih, aku tidak tahu hasilnya bagus atau tidak." ucap Naruto sembari melemparkan kameranya ketangan Hinata lalu kembali berjalan membelakangi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.. A..ano, terima kasih." teriak Hinata gagap dengan muka yang merona.

"Aku..sejak kecil kau selalu membuntutiku... aku merasa sangat terganggu." jelas sang tunggal Uzumaki itu. Hinata yang sebelumnya terdiam malu-malu, kini merasakan ada batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya hingga membuat dadanya sesak. ya, siapapun akan terganggu kalau sedari kecil diikuti kemanapun. Hinata sadar akan hal itu dan dia salah. tapi itu semua dia lakukan tanpa sadar karena dia terlalu menyukai pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini.

"tapi.. sejak kemarin.. perasaanku berubah." ujar Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menahan tangis.

"kalau terus cuek padamu, hatiku jadi kacau!" terang sang pemuda yang sukses membuat Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya.

Hinata yang mendengar kata seperti itu meluncur dari bibir pemuda pujaannya sontak merona hebat.

"tadi.. tadi kukira lebih baik aku tak berharap lagi pada Naruto-kun. tapi setelah aku mendengar Naruto-kun b berkata seperti ini aku jadi tidak cemas lagi." ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum manis.

"memangnya aku bicara apa?" elak sang pemuda pirang tersebut.

"bukankah tadi kau bilang suka padaku?" ujar Hinata dengan senyum menggoda.

"siapa yang bilang begitu?" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda." jawab Hinata sambil tertawa. "tapi.. apakah kau bisa menyukaiku Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata sendu.

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata kepadanya. tapi dia bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dengan memandang datar kearah Hinata yang sibuk memandang kebawah sepatunya sebelum dia kembali berbalik pergi untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"aku.. kita lihat saja nanti..." Gumam Naruto yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Hinata.

 _"eh.. apa itu artinya Naruto-kun juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku?"_

"Hore! aku berhasil!" teriak Hinata girang sambil melompat kecil.

"Hei, hei! jangan bikin malu dong lompat-lompat seperti itu!" geram Naruto menahan malu.

"biarkan saja! yang penting aku tidak jadi patah semangat. senangnya!" pekik Hinata girang sambil mengekor di belakang Naruto tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari balik gang sempit.

 _"sayang sekali, Naruto. kau sudah bertindak sembarangan. tapi Hyuuga Hinata adalah milikku. dengan kekuatan ini, aku akan menghancurkanmu!" ujar sosok tersebut._

"Tadaima!" teriak Hinata saat sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. "lihat nih aku bawa oleh-oleh!" lanjut Hinata dengan muka sumringah.

"Hina-chan ceria sekali. ada kejutan ya?" tanya sang ibu Hikaru Hyuuga.

"wah ini tissue wajah, oleh-oleh untuk kaa-san!" ujar Hinata sambil memberikan benda yang disebut tissue itu untuk sang ibu. disebelah kirinya, ada sang kakak Neji yang meratapi nasibnya karena diberikan kue Manju sebagai oleh-oleh yang sama sekali dia tak suka, sedangkan sang kakek hanya sibuk menimang sambil mengelus bulu orange sang kucing kesayangan.

"aku mau mandi dulu, ah!" ujar Hinata santai sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

 _Dheg..._

"Hinata!" teriak sang kakek tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang diteriaki seperti itu memandang bingung sang kakek. "ada apa Jii-chan?" tanya Hinata karena sang kakek tidak kunjung berbicara juga.

"ahh, tidak ada apa-apa Hina-chan. hanya saja kau perlu berhati-hati ya!" ujar sang Hyuuga Penatua memperingatkan.

bukan tanpa sebab sang tetua Hyuuga itu memanggil nama cucunya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. dia merasakan ada aura gelap yang cukup kuat menguar dari tubuh sang cucu saat berjalan melewatinya hingga sang Kakek spontan memanggil nama Hinata seperti tadi.

Hinata yang mendapat peringatan seperti itu menjadi bingung. memang apa yang akan terjadi hingga kakek berkata seperti itu, pikirnya. tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan jalan ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

 _"hah, kukira sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi. tapi ternyata Naruto-kun juga memendam perasaan yang sama ya terhadapku."_ batin Hinata sambil tersenyum sendiri karena sedang menghayal kebersamaannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Kami-sama, semoga kami cepat menjadi pasangan." batin Hinata sebelum menutup kedua matanya, tanpa sadar kalau perkataannya barusan membuat kartu nama yang telah menjadi kepingan kertas tak beraturan itu kembali menjadi suatu kartu nama utuh yang bertuliskan sebuah nama.

" ** _Kiba Inuzuka"_**

~ To Be Continued ~

Special Thanks to :

yang sudah review, fav, fol, fic ini

Cicikun ; Rea Kirisa ; Desi Rei Hime ; Itzhuma Hikkio ; Rind Senjuu ; Helena Yuuki ; Salsun ; Samiyatuara09 ; All Guest

.

Salam, Mitsuko Kei


End file.
